Countryball Empire
The 'Countryball Empire '(Also known as the Commonwealthballs, or Ball Empire) is the longest reigning empire still an empire today. The first countryballs (4balls) emerged from the same place as the humans. Early History Dating to atleast 170,000 BC, were 4balls. 4balls were just like Homo Sapiens. They met with Neanderthalballs, and survived an ice age, and then later went to invent a society. During time, 4balls evolved into classified Caveballs: 1Balls (Depicting Asians), 2Balls (Depicting early Indo Europeans, Uralics and Turks), 3Balls (Depicting Native American tribes such as Cherokee), 7balls (Depicting Native Islanders), and 8balls (Depicting Native Africans). By 3300 BC, 4balls have completely evolved into different Caveballs, ending the era of 4balls. Ancients The Caveballs, now developed into intelligents, developed Ancient empires and civilizations, this list includes: * Ancient Egyptball, led by a Pharaoh, lasted 2805 years from 3110 BC to 305 BC * Iberian Kingdom, established by Parnavaz in 301 BC, lasted 832 years. * Ancient Romeball. A mighty and not that advanced civilization lasting from 753 BC to 476 BC. * Ancient Greeceball, 801 BC to 146 BC. Known for his Philosophies, Science, Arts and Math. Chinese Dynasties Chinaball, with Ancient China and Imperial China, lasted an astonishing 3511 years. Ancient China, was technologically advanced, such as the invention of Gunpower in 900 AD. Dynasties include: * Shang Dynasty * Zhou Dynasty * Warring States * Qin Dynasty * Han Dynasty * The Three Kingdoms * Western Jin * Sui Dynasty * Tang Dynasty * Five Dynasties * Liao Dynasty * Song Dynasty * Ming Dynasty * Quin Dynasty (The Final Dynasty) Kingdom History Empire Future Empire (2027-5211) Involvement in the Great Tank War Due to Tankormulte's need of heavy aid in The Great Tank War, The Countryball Empire joined the war after 2 months it started. Despite the fact it had a fine military, they still were heavily crippled thanks to technology of the Striker. As a way to counter this, the Countryballs developed a system (referred sometimes as Nanoid Locks, later called an Anti-Striker) of small fly drones, that would strap onto a striker without the user knowing and and either a laser on a plane or a nanoid locked rocket will fire at the striker. It also has a 20 second self destruct button to prevent its capture. Alien Invasion Also known as 6Ball Invasion, Aliens are known for being an unknown intelligent species and sometimes depict to invadings of Earth. On December 19th, 2056, Aliens rolled up on earth. Although the Countryballs were prepared for this, humanity wasn't. 6Balls then flew ships over and destroyed buildings, also killing a total of 230,000 people. The Countryballs, trying to stop it, used their old Anti-Striker technology on Alien ships. Also using old Nikola Tesla Blueprints from the 1930s and 1940s and captured UFO's, they began to counterrattack after they found out the Aliens had bases on Mars. Mars based stations and Rovers are also fought in the Counterattack. In the end, Countryballs and Humanity won the war and developed some more technology (such as the Death Ray). Empire by Year Empire Map.png|The Empire in 1914|linktext=Drawn on a World War 1 Map without any Fictional Countries. The Empire is marked in Yellow Military Military of the Countryball Empire is of very stronk. The Military has formed new branches and still used used old guns to supply troops. The Military's standard cartridges are: 7.65x49mm Belgiumball for Rifles, LMG's and automatic rifles. (7.92x57mm Mauser and .303 British also used in limited quantities). 15.2x137mm Ricings is used in most Anti Aircraft Guns, while 13.2x107mm Deutscheball is a primary Heavy Machine Gun cartridge. The standard pistol cartridge is 9x23mm Austria. The newly adopted intermediate cartridge is .280 Queenball (7x43mm Rimless). In their Arsenal, there is: * Nukes (Formed 1968): 59 Nukes * Space Fleet (Formed 1962): 8 Rockets, 1 Space Station (Launched 2024) and 1 Mars Base (Constructed 2038), and 450 Personnel * Infantry: 8,000,000 Soldiers, 196,000 Tanks, 45,000 Vehicles * Air Force (Formed 1915): 200,000 Jets, 56,000 Stealth Bombers, 73,000 Bombers, 800 Biplanes (Limited Use) * Navy/Marine Fleet (Formed 1683): 1722 Submarines, 1463 Cruisers, 576 Battleships, 830 Destroyers, 330 Frigates, 60 Aircraft Carriers Territories On Earth * Countryball Islands (Discovered 1610, claimed 1623) * Countryball Tankormulte (Claimed 1702) * Antarcticaball (Discovered 1773, Claimed 1810) Interstellar Inside the Galaxy * MC-418 (Founded 2006, Claimed 2208) * Lebenesse (Founded 2023, Claimed 2287) Outside the Galaxy We haven't is of found planets yet * Tatooine * Alderaan Jokes It has often been joked around with saying that the empire is actually UNBall, or that the Countryball Empire is another name for Earth. Category:Pages owned by MicrosoftPlasma2007 Category:Countries in the Pacific Category:Tankormulte Category:Countryballs Category:Countryball Empire